The present invention relates in general to the field of flame retardants. More particularly, the present invention relates to flame retardant cellulose for use as a sound absorber with flame retardant properties.
Cellulose is an organic compound with the formula (C6H10O5)n, derived from D-glucose units, which condense through β(1→4) glycosidic bonds. Cellulose is a straight chain polymer. The multiple hydroxyl groups on the glucose from one chain form hydrogen bonds with oxygen atoms on the same or on a neighbor chain, holding the chains firmly together side-by-side and forming microfibrils.
Many properties of cellulose depend on its chain length or degree of polymerization (e.g., the number of glucose units that make up one polymer molecule). Cellulose from wood pulp has typical chain lengths between 300 and 1700 units; cotton and other plant fibers, as well as, bacterial cellulose have chain lengths ranging from 800 to 10,000 units. Cellulose is an excellent sound absorber, sustainable, and is cost effective compared to polyurethane foam.